


Serotonin Rush

by redfiona



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caning, Community: 50kinkyways, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's great when you've got friends who are willing to try things for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serotonin Rush

**Author's Note:**

> For those who do watch wrestling, this is takes place in December 2006, just after TNA: Genesis. For those who don't, here's the eye-candy. This is [Randy Orton](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/img6.jpg), this is [Edge](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/edge.jpg), this is [Lita](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/lita8rh.jpg) wearing something similar to what she wears in the fic and this is [Serotonin](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v11/redfiona99/normal_IMG_9690.jpg), taken from the scene mentioned in the fic.

"You know, I'm not sure you should be watching that." Edge nodded at the TV as he came in. "They are supposed to be the enemy." Like Randy hadn't seen Edge watch TNA often enough.

"I'm just scoping out the opposition."

"So that's what they call it now." Because Edge had stiffy-radar and despite Randy being covered with the duvet, he could tell that Randy is sporting a hard-on that a porn star would be proud of. The next thing Randy knew, Edge had whipped away the blanket and was sucking his cock like an ice cream rocket on a hot summer day. He had Randy half the way to coming when he stopped sucking temporarily and spoke. He still kept his hands working Randy's cock, for which Randy was blissfully grateful.

Edge had seen Randy rewind the section with Serotonin in twice already. It was always just the part when they come back out to beat Johnny Devine, never the match. "If you're this hot just watching it, I'd love to see what you'd be like if we could get a live re-enactment." It was probably thinking about that, as much as Edge's mouth back on his cock, that set Randy off.

Lita was coming to see Edge that weekend, and like her nympho boyfriend, she was always up for a laugh. So the two of them set it up in his and Edge's hotel room. Randy was sat in the chair, facing the other two, while Edge was on his knees, hair over his face, with Lita looming over him.

She pulled him backwards by the hair, licking his neck as she made him kneel properly. She didn't say anything, but then she didn't really have to. She was decked out in something similar to her last photoshoot, half-way between hooker and dominatrix. Half the fun had been seeing her change out of her street clothes, loose and grungy, into them.

Before they'd properly set up, she'd taken a couple of practise swings with the cane. She said she didn't think they'd want to pay for damaged light fittings. It also meant that when she wanted to start, she could, and did, and whack! There it went. You could hear it parting the air, hard and fast enough to cause Edge to exhale sharply when it landed, grunting as it did. The blow rocked Edge forward a little, but he flexed his shoulders, braced himself and resumed his position.

Again and again Lita hit Edge, and each time he went back for more - and that got Randy hotter than the rest of it combined.

Lita knew what she was doing. Each stroke hit with the same measured force, and all from those fragile wrists of hers, somebody must have taught her well in ECW, and the idea of all those bad ass guys on their knees in front of her, well, that was hella hot too.

And they were doing all of this just to get him off - that was another thought that went straight to his dick. He was watching this and pumping away, he came just as Lita was delivering another blow.

Edge was close to him anyway, but now he leaned forward to catch more spunk. "C'mon, come all over me, you know you want to." Of course Randy obliged him, if Edge had gone to all this trouble for him, he just had to.

He shuddered his last. He was still coming down from one hell of a post-orgasmic buzz. He was going to ask them what they wanted to do next, but they were half-way to screwing already, so Randy just stepped over them into the bathroom, cleaned himself up. He didn't bring a flannel for Edge, since Lita seemed to be doing a decent enough job of licking him clean, and got into bed. They could join him later if they wanted; he was getting some sleep while he could.


End file.
